La Caída De Un Héroe
by Lord Kora
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que la voluntad de un héroe es inquebrantable? Quien haya sido no tiene ni idea del sacrificio que es serlo y aún peor en un mundo donde la identidad secreta no existe. Una sonrisa en el rostro son sólo patrañas en el mundo real, un estandarte no sirve si no tiene algo de que sostenerse.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Narrador omnisciente:

 _─Te di la oportunidad de irte... ¿Porque no lo tomaste? ¿Acaso en verdad eres un idiota que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea en destruir en lo que tenga en frente...? No, sé que eres mejor que eso... No aceptaste mi benevolencia y lo pagarás. Lo pagarás muy caro... Kacchan. ─ Dijo un chico peliverde mientras miraba furiosa y fríamente a otro joven de cabellera rubia alborotado._

 _─Ni una mierda, no obedezco órdenes de un imbécil como tú. ─ Decía muy burlón y airoso._

 _─No pensé que fueras tan tonto...─_

 _─¡Jajá! ¿Recuerdas, que nuestra meta era ser el número #1...? Tu obtuviste el poder de quien más admiraba... por un momento pensé que tuvo razón en dártelo, pero ahora... veo que sólo fue un tonto muy crédulo..._

 _─¡Cállate! Él no se equivocó en nada. Supo que era digno de portar su legado-─ Hablaba hasta que fue interrumpido abruptamente._

 _─Deja de hablar tanta mierda que ni tú lo crees. Ya no somos unos niños que jugaban a ser héroes y villanos. Ahora todo esto es real... Decepcionaste al viejo Might, mi héroe y modelo a seguir, y el tuyo también Deku no sabes lo triste y decepcionada que estaría ella justo ahora. Eres peor que un trozo de mierda...─ Dijo rubio con mirada furiosa e iracundo._

 _─¿Porque...? ¿Por qué osas mencionarla...? Este es el fin. No debiste mencionarla y mucho menos hacer alusión a ella... Se acabó, de aquí solo sale uno en pie el otro... Pues, "Que Dios se apiade de su alma"._

 _─Lo siento por todo... lamento que todo acabe aquí... Te detendré y si es necesario... pasará lo que tenga que pasar.─ Dijo el rubio, antes de acabar lo que había empezado hace ya mucho tiempo._

 _─¡Ya cállate!─ Dijo mientras tiraba un golpe lleno de ira dirigido al rostro de su rival y amigo de la infancia._

El grito de ambos mencionando el nombre del otro dio pie al enfrentamiento final, rivales de niños, enemigos de adultos... ¿Quién hubiera pensado que el más puro de corazón pudo caer en el abismo sin fondo del mal? ¿Acaso la mano amiga de un amor platónico no fue suficiente, ni la amistad incondicional de todos los que lo rodearon e incluso la de su maestro y mentor?

Toda historia empieza por algo y un porque, y está no será la excepción. Aquí empieza el camino de Izuku Midoriya, usuario de All For All, el Quirk definitivo.


	2. La Nueva Generación

**La Nueva Generación**

Narrador Omnisciente:

Último año en U.A. Midoriya Izuku, era conocido por su gran valía y perseverancia en el momento del deber. Sin importar la ocasión ni el momento él estaba dispuesto a ayudar en todas sus posibilidades sin importar el porqué. Aunque siempre fue considerado un alumno ejemplar tenía sus altibajos debido a su actitud tenaz y despreocupada por su integridad propia, tanto fue así que en innumerables ocasiones término al borde del colapso y los huesos seriamente rotos y dañados.

Gracias a sus buenos educadores llego tan lejos, les debe mucho a Eraserhead, Midnight y etcétera. Pero sin duda, el más grande apoyo que pudo recibir sin duda fue el del "Símbolo de la paz" Toshinori Yagi, pero conocidos por millones como All Might.

All Might, fue más que un simple maestro para Izuku, fue como un padre y mentor, el ejemplo más grande a seguir para un niño y el estatus máximo para un aspirante a héroe. Luego de mil y un adversidades el ansiado día llegó, el día en que ya no eran estudiantes fe una de las academias más reconocidas de héroes, ahora ellos eran la nueva generación. Los héroes del mañana entraban en escena.

Izuku, durante toda su estadía en U.A. siempre tuvo una mejor amiga. Mejor dicho, mucho más que una amiga, el sentía un profundo aprecio hacia ella pues, después de todo el amor nace del deseo de proteger a alguien como en aquella ocasión donde salvo a Ochako de un robot gigante a consta de su brazo y piernas. Desde aquel momento ella sintió lo mismo por él. Y como dicen, el tiempo se encarga de juntar corazones y efectivamente así fue.

Aunque Ochako intentaba negarlo, todas sus amigas sabían que en el fondo alguien le gustaba y por descarte dieron con Izuku. Todo empezó por una apuesta perdida de Midoriya y el castigo inmisericorde de Katsuki de llevar a una cita a cualquier compañera de clases y como no pudo ser de otra manera fue con quien tenía mayor confianza, ósea Ochako.

Los tortolos se llevaron tan bien en la cita/castigo que cuando menos se dieron cuanta la clase A, ya tenía una pareja formada. Izuku y Ochako eran una pareja perfecta, tanto fue así que Ochako hizo una promesa con Izuku la cual consistía en que cuando acaben de estudiar en U.A. irían a vivir juntos, como una pareja de héroes jóvenes. Tanto fue el amor de Izuku que no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar, el trato se selló con un apretón de meñiques y un abrazo sincero.

Y eso, es los que nos trae aquí. Día de la graduación de U.A. y posiblemente el último día en que algunos se verían las caras, mientras unos lloraban y agradecían a los maestros por su agotadora labor, otros no esperaban momento para irse de ahí.

Luego de la graduación, todos se despidieron y desearon lo mejor para aquellos que llegaron a ser como sus hermanos durante tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas no faltaron en tan emotiva despedida, muchos prometieron a toda costa no dejar de estar comunicados y que en algún futuro volverían a encontrarse. Antes de que todos partirán All Might reunió a todos sus ex-alumnos:

 _─Mis chicos... No saben lo orgullo que estoy de todos ustedes...─ Decía con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas que brotaban sin parar de sus ojos. ─Aunque sea el momento del adiós... tengan por seguro que nunca los olvidaré, ustedes fueron como una familia para mí, fueron los retoños que nunca pude tener... sin duda llegarán muy lejos, ustedes demostraron ser más que unos niños. Ustedes son la viva imagen de lo que significa "¡Plus Ultra!"._

 _─¡All Might! ¡Gracias por todo! ─ Gritaron todos al unísono junto a una reverencia._

 _─No decepcionen a este viejo, mis chicos. ¡Mucha suerte! Hay que acabar está etapa a lo grande, ya saben que decir, ¿Cierto, mis chicos?_

 _─¡PLUS ULTRA!─ Gritaron todos junto a All Might._

Luego de la emotiva despedida todos pasaron a marcharse, cada uno por su lado a formar su propio destino.

La pareja se marchó con rumbo a casa de la madre de Izuku para pedir la aprobación de poder vivir junto a Ochako y poder vivir su vida a plenitud.

 _─Mamá... Sé que sabes que nunca te dejare sola, pero... Creo que, ya es mi hora de partir...─ Dijo muy triste._

 _─ ¿A qué te refieres Izuku...? ─ Dijo muy desconcertada._

 _─Mamá... me voy a mudar, ya no estaré aquí. ─ Dijo mientras sostenía las manos de su madre. ─Por favor, no lo tomes a mal. Adoro estar contigo y fuiste la mejor persona que la vida me pudo haber dado. Espero lo puedas comprender siempre..._

Toda madre hace lo posible por mantener a un hijo cerca y brindarles todo su apoyo, pero, como es natural, el hijo crece y debe dejar el nido.

 _─Pero Izuku... ¿Porque...? ─ Dijo en llanto y fue sujetas a por otra mano._

 _─Señora... Sé que debe ser muy difícil, pero debe saber que yo amo a su hijo y es por eso que debo partir con él. ─ Dijo la castaña con una tierna sonrisa._

 _─ ¿Pero ¿quién cuidara de él cuando yo no esté cerca...?_

 _─Señora... Yo cuidaré a Izuku como lo más valioso del mundo. ¿Podría confiar en mí?_

Ya cabizbaja y resignada aprobó la Unión de los jóvenes enamorados. Cuando Izuku empaqueto todas sus cosas su madre los acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa donde vivieron por tantos años, y en donde pasaron tantas alegrías y penas.

 _─Es hora, mamá. Me tengo que ir...─ Dijo soltando una pequeña lágrima._

 _─Lo sé, Izuku... Sé que estarás muy bien con ella. Mi instinto maternal me lo dice. ─ Dijo sonriente. ─Cuida a Izuku por mí, Uraraka. Por favor._

 _─De lo por cumplido. Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!_

 _─ ¡Gracias! ─ Dijo haciendo una reverencia para despedirse y siendo devuelta por la pareja._

Las parejas cogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron aún pequeño departamento que tenían reservado en un barrio del centro de la ciudad. Luego de que la situación económica del padre de Ochako fue a mejor gracias al dinero juntado por Ochako y Izuku sus padres notaron el buen corazón de Izuku y por lo tanto pudo mudarse junto a él.

 _ **"El tiempo se encarga de unir corazones y el hombre se encarga de crear lazos"**_


	3. Una Pareja Especial

Una Pareja Especial

Narra Uraraka:

Nuestra vida era buena, no podíamos quejarnos. La gente a nuestro alrededor siempre nos apoyaba y eran muy amigables con nosotros. Desde que debutamos como héroes recibimos un gran cariño por todos los ciudadanos. En esa ocasión muy singular Izuku y yo tuvimos que unir (Por llamarlo de algún modo) nuestras Quirk para poder detener a un villano ridículamente enorme. Recuerdo que era tan grande que éramos del tamaño de uno de sus dedos del pie. Poniendo unos números estimados podría decir sin temor a mucho margen de error que fácilmente medía 30 metros de altura. Para ser honesta, fue un debut muy fuera de lo normal.

Aún recuerdo esos momentos de tensión absoluta de miedo e intriga de no saber de dónde vino o como detenerlo. Lo único que supimos antes de que todo se volviera un caos fue que un edificio entero fue empujado y tumbado al suelo como si solo fuera una basura insignificante.

─ ¡Un gigante! ─Grite despavorida mientras me cubría la cabeza por los escombros e intentaba salvar a los civiles que ya hacían ahí.

─ ¡Maldito! Está destruyendo todo, lo bueno es que hay muchos héroes salvando civiles, pero a este paso aplastar a los que están bajo los escombros. ─Dijo Iracundo.

─Cálmate, debemos pensar en algo para incapacitarlo, pero debe ser rápido. ─Dije para intentar calmarlo.

─Uraraka, quítale el peso a mi cuerpo. Por favor…─ Me dijo muy serio. ─Tengo algo en mente.

─ ¿Qué tienes en mente, Izuku…? ─Dije muy temerosa y dudosa.

─Solo hazlo. Si no lo haces no podre detenerlo, hay mucha gente en peligro.

─ ¡Esta bien, Izuku! No sé qué piensas hacer, pero ten cuidado… ─Cogí su hombro y activé mi Quirk.

─ Gracias. Por favor ayuda a todos los civiles a salir de aquí. ─ Dijo antes de desaparecer velozmente en una nube de polvo. Luego de eso solo puede ver como el gigante cae y se sostiene de unos edificios sujetando su herido rostro con algo de sangre.

─ ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ─ Dije en mi mente. ─Luego le preguntaré, primero los heridos.

El villano estuvo tan aturdido con el golpe de Izuku que permaneció en esa posición durante unos minutos hasta que llegó MT Lady que en ese entonces ya era una héroe profesional y algo veterana, gracias a su ayuda pudimos detenerlo y apresarlo.

Afortunadamente el número de bajas fueron muy pocas, pero aún con bajas mínimas se sentía impotencia de no poder haber hecho más por aquellos que no se pudieron salvar. Izuku era el más afectado, parecía que se sentía lo peor. Pero, el sabía que eran gajes del oficio ver eso, saber que no siempre se pueden salvar a todos. Sabía la tristeza que pasaba por su mente, pero debías seguir adelante y no dejarnos vencer ni derrumbar.

─ Izuku. ─

─ ¿Qué sucede, Uraraka? ─Me dijo cabizbajo.

─ ¿Podemos salir está noche? Ya que fue nuestro primer día, creo que deberíamos celebrarlo.

─ Si… Creo que tienes razón… ─Dijo aún un poco decaído.

─ ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos helados? Se que te encantan. ─Dije muy sonriente.

─ Je, tienes razón… Son mis favoritos. ─Un poco más animado.

─ Jeje, genial. ─Dije mientras le cogía de la mano. ─ Por cierto, ¿Podrías decirme como derribaste al gigante y para que necesitase mi Quirk?

─ Claro, es muy sencillo. Gracias a ti pude llegar más lejos y más rápido, sin peso no hay resistencia. ─Dijo sonriente. ─Todo te lo debo a ti.

─ Me estás apenando… ─Dije muy ruborizada

─ Ja, mejor vayamos deprisa.

Luego de aquel inicio tan peculiar nuestra vida continuó muy fuera de lo ordinario, lo cual muchas veces nos sacaba de aquella monótona vida que tienen muchos. El tiempo no perdona bien dicen y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya habían pasado dos años.

Podíamos decir que teníamos una vida buena, ya habían pasado dos años desde que nos mudamos a vivir juntos a aquel departamento. Ser héroe era peligroso y mucho, pero sin duda era gratificante ver cómo la gente te sonríe y agradece, aunque me avergüenza un poco la razón por la que decidí ser héroe, sin duda nada podría comprar la gratitud de las personas.

Una noche de cielo estrellado y de resplandeciente Luna, Izuku me invitó a cenar. Aunque andábamos algo cortos de dinero (Y aunque no quisiera) fuimos al restaurante que para nuestra suerte no estaba tan lejos de donde estaba nuestro departamento.

─ Es una hermosa noche, ¿No crees? ─Dije a Izuku.

─ La verdad es que si, hace mucho no se respira está tranquilidad. Escogí una buena noche después de todo.

─ ¿Qué? ─Pregunté algo confundida.

─ No es nada, mejor apresurémonos en llegar. ─Dijo algo nervioso.

─ ¿Okey…? Andas muy raro.

Al llegar al restaurante ocupamos una mesa y empezamos a charlar como era de costumbre. En esa ocasión en especial comimos mucha carne, fue una de las mejores cenas que tuve para ser sincera. Bebimos un poco y pagamos la cuenta y nos retiramos, Izuku me dijo que quería ir a algún otro lugar porque la noche aún era joven y yo sólo accedí a su petición. Para ser honesta nunca me había sentido tan desconcertada, Izuku me hizo caminar por muchos lugares diferentes y no sabía a donde íbamos. Llegamos al punto en que fuimos por varios callejones, pero… sin duda valió la pena.

─ ¡Ya llegamos! ─Dijo con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Llegamos a dónde? ─Dije algo enojada por el largo trayecto.

─ ¡A este lugar! ─Dijo mostrándome una hermosa pradera. ─Este lugar lo busque hace mucho. Se que está algo alejado pero la vista y el hermoso cielo estrellado como te gusta lo vale, ¿No lo crees?

─ ¡Es hermoso! ─ Al ver ese estrellado cielo, por un momento me sentí una niña otra vez.

─ Espero te haya gustado la cena y también este pequeño regalo.

─ Sin duda alguna este paisaje tan hermoso fue el mejor regalo. ─Dije mientras me brillaban los ojos.

─ No me refería a eso…

─ ¿A qué te refieres entonces? ─Dije inocentemente.

─ A esto. ─Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo y arrodillándose. ─Ochako Uraraka… hemos pasado por muchas alegrías y penas, hemos convivido juntos por un largo tiempo y quisiera saber, sí. ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

Estando ahí parada, con mi corazón latiendo rápidamente y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos no podía asimilar lo que me acaba de decir. Los nervios brotaban de mí, la tensión que había entre los dos se notaban a simple vista.

El volvió a preguntar si quería casarse conmigo y esperaba una respuesta.

Lo mire aún con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos y con una sonrisa, de repente me lance para abrazarlo, haciendo que nos cayéramos al piso.

─ ¡Si! Si quiero casarme contigo ─Dije gritando contra su pecho para luego subir la mirada y darle un beso.

─ Gracias, sin duda alguna. Te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo. ─ Dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

─ Se que lo harás, yo lo sé.

─ Creo que es hora de volver a casa. ─Dijo tomándome de la mano y nos poníamos de pie mientras limpiaba con su mano mis empeñados ojos. ─Volveremos algún día aquí.


	4. ¡Te lo prometo!

¡Te lo prometo!

Narra Izuku:

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que tuve el valor necesario para pedirle la mano a Uraraka, todo salió acorde a lo planeado y era momento de planear la boda. Al principio fue un dolor de cabeza, buscar las mejores cosas para la ocasión, pero me topé con la dura realidad. Al momento de sacar las cuentas y observar mis posibilidades vi que me era casi imposible hacer todo lo que tenía en mente.

Podía pedir un préstamo bancario, no sería un problema, pero sabía que a largo plazo la deuda y el interés sería mayor a lo que pedía prestado así que sólo me quedaba hacer algo pequeño, sabía que ella merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que le podía dar, sabía que esto me estaba agobiando. Necesitaba aire fresco cogí mi abrigo y salí a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, no sabía si era mi mente por pensar tanto pero cuando me percaté ya estaba muy lejos de casa. Me senté en un banco del parque y mirando al cielo me puse a meditar.

—Por fin, el aire fresco me cae de maravilla. —Dije mientras inhalaba muy profundamente. —Aún me carcome la intriga, maldición. —Pensé mientras apretaba el puño. —Creo… que tendrá que ser algo modesto después de todo… la próxima semana deberá ser la boda…

Ya me encontraba resignado a todo, me puse de pie y empecé a caminar con rumbo a casa o eso tenía planeado cuando escuché unos gritos que venían de un callejón. Corrí a por el grito de ayuda, pero creo que demore demasiado, cuando llegue pude ver una figura muy familiar quien tenía aprisionado al ladrón.

—¿Shinsou, eres tu? —Dije muy sorprendido.

—¿Midoriya? —Me dijo con una cara de sorpresa. —Ha pasado mucho, ¿Cómo haz estado?

—Muy bien, ¿Y tu? Veo que eres un héroe muy veloz— Dije mientras estrechábamos la mano.

—Jajá, la verdad es que si. Este es mi último criminal del día. Veo que estas sólo, ¿Dónde está Ochako?

—Ella se quedó en casa, me dijo que prefería estar ahí hoy. ¿Tienes planes para hoy? Te invito a tomar un café si estás de acuerdo.

—Claro, pero primero debo entregar a este criminal. —Dijo cambiando su mirada a una sería.

Luego de entregar al criminal a la policía, caminamos hasta una cafetería no muy lejos de donde nos encontramos. Al parecer luego de que salimos de U.A. el se formó a pulso su nombre entre los héroes, era una combinación algo singular, su bufanda me recordaba a Aizawa-Sensei, pero tenía su propio look característico para ser preciso su cabellos alborotado y su bozal. Ya llegando a la cafetería nos sentamos y pedimos dos cafés y unos bocadillos para ir comiendo.

—Y cuéntame, Izuku. ¿Cómo vas con las cosas de héroes? Oí que tu primer día fue algo de gran calibre, jajá.

—La verdad es que si, jajá. Ahora ya soy un héroe experimentado y no me quejo de nada. —Dije mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ochako?

—Pues la verdad… estamos muy bien, vivimos juntos ya cerca de dos años y llevamos una buena relación.

—Oh, me alegra oír eso. ¿Y ya se comprometieron o aún piensan seguir siendo novio al igual que cuando aún eran adolecentes? —Dijo algo burlón.

—La verdad es que… aún no, jajá. No he tenido la ocasión perfecta. —Dije intentando soñar creíble.

—¿Mm…?

—Mejor hablemos de ti, ¿Y ya tienes algún interés?

—Si te refieres a interés romántico aún no, prefiero seguir sólo un rato más. No me gusta estar con alguien en las espaldas.

—Oh, ya veo. Algunas cosas no cambian.

—La verdad es que si, algunas cosas no cambian ni aunque pasen muchos años…

—Fue bueno verte, Izuku.

—El gustó fue mío, me alegra volver a verte… ¡Auch! —Dije mareado, parecía que me hubieran dado un golpe.

—Lo siento… —Dijo en leve susurro que no escuché a oír en esa ocasión. —Nos vemos pronto. —Dijo estrechándonos las manos para despedirnos.

—Si.

Luego de ese grato reencuentro con Shinsou volví a casa y me reencontré con Uraraka justo a tiempo para cenar. Agradecí la deliciosa comida que preparó y empezamos a comer. Ya era hora de dormir y estábamos recostados en nuestra cama, ella miraba hacia una dirección y yo hacía otra, voltee hacia donde miraba ella y envolví mis brazos en su cadera y me acerqué a su oreja.

—Uraraka…—Dije con voz suave.

—¿Qué sucede? —Dijo ruborizada.

—Nos casaremos en una semana, pero… lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—La verdad es que…—Dije soltando una lágrima. —No puedo hacer todo lo que tenia planeado, soy un mal futuro esposo… perdón por todo.

—Cálmate, Izuku. Puede que no tengamos la mejor boda de todas, pero mientras estemos juntos y tengamos a nuestros seres queridos cerca, todo estará bien. Puede que ahora no tengamos todo lo que queramos, pero algún día lo lograremos, se que lo sabes bien.

—Tienes razón… perdón por haberlo mencionado, fui un tonto. —Dije mientras me secaba la cara. —Algún día tendremos todo lo que nos hace falta y seremos felices, aún ahora tu eres la que me enseña está lección.

—Ahora, intentemos dormir, mañana será un día nuevo.

—Si, dulces sueños.

La semana paso volando, cuando menos nos dimos cuentas yo ya tenía puesto mi traje de novio. Mi madre me dio el traje que uso mi padre hace mucho tiempo cuando se casó con mi madre. Era algo viejo, pero aún estaba en una pieza y era elegante. Por otra parte Uraraka y su madre se e contaban en otro lado preparándose para caminar al altar, aún recuerdo su hermoso vestido blanco que uso en aquella ocasión. Como era costumbre su padre iba a entregarla al altar donde estaba yo. Los únicos invitados eran Mamá, los padres de Uraraka y All Might.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar y escuché una voz muy familiar gritar un viejo sobrenombre mío.

—¡Deku! —Escuche a lo lejos. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a casarte y no habernos invitado?! —Dijo el rubio Iracundo de Bakugou. —Oí que estaban algo cortos así que les traje algo. —Dijo mientras entraban unos meseros que comenzaron a colocar sillas y a preparar comida.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué haces aquí, Kacchan? O más importante, ¿Quién te dijo que estaría aquí casándome?

—Eres un idiota, al parecer no supiste disimular las cosas y alguien te saco información, ¿Cierto, Shinsou? —Dijo sonriendo de manera burlona.

—Es verdad, fui yo. Lo siento, Izuku.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue que te lo conté?

—Fue hace una semana cuando tomamos el café, te note muy raro y use mi Quirk, hice que no recordarás nada, pero me contaste todo. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Se que hice mal al traicionar tu confianza y usarlo sin tu permiso pero por ello traje a todos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres con todos…? —Dije quedando perplejo al verlos a todos una vez más.

—Deku, Uraraka. Todos estamos aquí. Cuando Shinsou nos contacto a todos no dudamos e hicimos un espacio en nuestra agenda. Inclusive les trajimos regalos y varias cosas más. —Dijo Yaoyorazu. El lugar comenzó a llenarse de muchas cosas, desde bocadillos hasta una fuente para adornar el lugar.

—Mis chicos, esto sin duda me hace feliz. Verlos a toda una vez más me hace la persona más feliz del mundo. —Dijo All Might con algunas lágrimas. —Me alegra que aunque el tiempo haya pasado nunca se olvidaron de su tiempo juntos.

Aquel lugar que estaba vacío y con pocas personas presentes se había vuelto un lugar de algarabía y alegría, parecía un lugar muy diferente a lo que era antes. Sin duda alguna les estaba agradecido de corazón a todos.

—¡Chicos, muchas gracias por todo! —Dije mientras agradecía con una reverencia.

—Deku, Uraraka. No es necesario agradecer, somos sus amigos y estamos aquí para apoyarlos. Todos esperamos sean felices y queremos que está ocasión sea muy especial. — Aclaró Yaoyorazu.

—¿A qué hora empieza la ceremonia? Se hace algo tarde, ¿No creen? —Comento Mineta quien llevaba un traje formal.

—¡Mineta tiene razón! Mejor empiecen mientras aún hay luz del sol. —Expresó Kaminari.

—Sin duda eres alguien afortunada, Uraraka. —Dijo Tsuyu.

—Midoriya, no puedes dejar esperando a tu futura esposa, ¡Qué empiece la ceremonia! —Gritaba Iida.

—Verlos ahora a los dos en el altar es algo increíble. Nunca pensé que fueran a llegar a este punto, sin duda ustedes llegaron a superar mis expectativas, ya son fuertes robles y no unos retoños que necesitaban la protección de alguien como yo. —Expresó Aizawa-Sensei.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré, ahora dará inicio la ceremonia! Les agradezco a todos infinitamente su llegada. —Dije mientras caminaba al altar a acompañar a Uraraka.

Todos ya se encontraban sentados en sus lugares y el Padre pidió los votos de cada uno, Uraraka fue primero.

—Izuku, yo prometo. Que a partir de ahora, todo mi ser te pertenece. Desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, incluso mi cabello te pertenece. Hoy prometo amarte sólo a ti y nadie más, hasta el día de mi muerte. —Al dar sus votos, se podían oír unos cuantos sollozadas desde los asientos.

—Uraraka Ochako, yo prometo. Que desde el día de hoy daré mi vida por cuidarte y darte lo mejor, nunca te dejaré sola y prometo no dejar de pensar en ti. Juro en este altar y frente a todos que que hasta mi último aliento no dejaré de protegerte inclusive si es a consta de mi vida.

Luego de dar los votos el Padre dijo que podíamos cerrar los votos dándonos un beso y así fue. A diferencia de otras ocasiones este beso fue muy especial, al sentir las miradas de todas las personas que llegaron a ser más que amigos, llegaron a ser rivales y casi como hermanos sentí una gran paz y felicidad de que todo este en paz.

Al mismo tiempo que separe mis labios de los de Uraraka. Una bandada de palomas alzó bueno por orden de Kouda y Jirou empezó a tocar una canción romántica para la ocasión. Al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado por estar rodeado de tanta gente buena. En ese momento recordé el pastel de bodas el cual nunca llegó por alguna razón pero cuando me Di cuenta había un enorme pastel de varios pisos que al parecer había sido preparado por Satou. Por su parte Yaoyorozu y el resto de chicos nos dieron una sorpresa que consistía en un fin de semana a un balneario en la playa. Y All Might, bueno, que se puede decir de el. Siempre hace todo a lo grande.

—Mis chicos, vengan un segundo. —Dijo llamando a Uraraka y a mi. —He oído que viven en un departamento, ¿Es cierto?

—Si, All Might. ¿A qué viene la pregunta? —Respondí.

—Pues les tengo un regalito. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Espero les guste. —Dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo.

—No me diga que es…—Dije en shock.

—Así es mis chicos. Es una casa, haber sido alguien muy conocido tiene sus ventajas. Es toda suya.

—¡Gracias All Might! Se que es un regalo pero… es un premio muy costoso… —Dije muy indeciso.

—No te preocupes por nada, si es costoso pero soy alguien con influencias. Un zorro viejo es muy astuto, no te preocupes por nada. —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa que me dio tranquilidad. —Sólo prométeme algo, mi chico.

— Claro, ¿Qué es All Might?

—Sean felices y cuídense el uno al otro. Eso es lo único que les deseo con todo el corazón.

—Lo haré, delo por hecho. —Respondí sonrientemente.

—Eso espero mi chico, verdaderamente se que lo harás, ahora ve y disfruta de todo lo que han traído tus amigos.

—Si. —Dije partiendo con Uraraka para dar inicio a la fiesta de celebración y empezar mi vida junto a ella.


End file.
